


The Bandage

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Falling In Love, First Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Keith/Lance (Voltron), Puns & Word Play, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance tries to flirt. Keith tries to help. Neither of them succeed, by the way.Oneshot/drabble





	The Bandage

Lance slid his way  ~~into Keith's dms~~ to Keith's side one day. He was up to something. Keith himself barely spared him a glance, but to be fair that wasn't too unusual. 

"Hey Keith," Lance said then. "Do you have a bandage?"

"Why--"

He ignored him and instead grinned. "Because I grazed me knees falling for you!"

Keith blinked. And then: 

"Well if you've injured yourself maybe you should try the healing pods--"

"Keith no." 

Some things would just never change.


End file.
